Benutzer:Implord
Über mich Ooookay. '' Was gibt es über mich zu sagen? Ich bin Implord, kurz Impi, bin siebzehn Jahre alt, gehe aufs Gym und will danach Grafikdesign studieren, um anschließend Game Designer werden zu können. Hobbys sind Lesen, Zocken, Zeichnen und Schreiben, sehr viel mehr mache ich auch nicht. Wer mit mir arbeiten möchte, etwa, weil er an einem Projekt arbeitet und noch Leute sucht, schreibt mir einfach eine Nachricht, wer mich als Figur in einer Geschichte verwenden will, es soll ja schon vergekommen sein, bittet bitte vorher um Erlaubnis und schickt mir danach einen Link. Was solche Auftritte angeht, ist hier ein kleiner Steckbrief. Ihr müsst euch nicht daran halten, aber wenn es nicht nur der Name ist, sondern meine komplette Person, würde ich gerne korrekt dargestellt werden.^^ Name: Implord oder Leon. Wenn ihr keinen der beiden Namen nehmen wollt, ich habe mich bisher auch unter den Synonymen Christoph, Kantus, Leo oder Reg (kurz für Regulus) im Internet präsentiert, als Nachnamen verwende ich üblicherweise Crowley, Deleu oder Röiven. Alter: 17, aber es wird mit jedem Jahr mehr. Aussehen: ''Groß "in allen Dimensionen", wie meine Freunde gerne sagen (heißt, ich bin groß, dick und habe breite Schultern), blondes Haar (dass die Schere zuletzt vor fünf Jahren und den Kamm vor ein paar Monaten gesehen hat und entsprechend aussieht), einen Bart (und zwar einen magnifikanten Bart, der aus irgeneinem Grund dunkelrot ist) und mit Brille (dicke, schwarze Bügel, ovale Gläser). Ich geh aus Gewohnheit leicht gebeugt (meine Haare hängen mir sonst ins Gesicht) und bevorzuge dunkle Kleidung, möglichst ohne Farbe. Wenn ich das Haus mal verlasse, trage ich fast immer meinen Mantel, lang, schwarz und aus Stoff. Er ist in meinem Freundeskreis irgendwie mein Markenzeichen. Seit ich klein bin, habe ich gewissen Zuckungen, vor allem, wenn ich geistesabwesend bin, ich habe meinen Körper nicht ganz im Griff. Unheimlich lustig für andere, eine Hölle von Kindheit für mich, soviel kann ich euch sagen. Mal sehen, was noch? Ich trage seit einiger Zeit ein Wacken- Armband und eine Armbanduhr am rechten Handgelenk (Ich bin Linkshänder). Persönlichkeit: Okay, das wird schwer, weil man sich immer schlechter einschatzen kann, als andere. Aber wir sind ja Autoren, oder? Also, um mich in einem Satz zusammenzufassen, nehme ich hier trotzdem eine Aussage eines Freundes zur Hand: Ich bin nicht der letzte Mann der fällt, aber ich bin der erste, der wieder aufsteht. Und es stimmt; wenn ich mich durch eine Tatsache auszeichne, dann durch Durchhaltevermögen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es etwas mit dem Mobbing zu tun hat, dass meine gesamte Kindheit zerstört hat, oder ob ich mit dieser Eigenschaft geboren wurde, aber ich habe im Leben mehr ins Anlitz bekommen, als die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, und ich schaffe es irgendwie trotzdem, immer wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu machen. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich ein besonders großes Selbstvertrauen habe, ich hatte früher echte Komplexe, und ich bin auch garantiert kein mutiger Mensch. Das einzige Mutige, dass man mir unterstellen könnte, und ich selbst sehe darin keinen Mut, ist, dass ich in meinem Leben selten weggelaufen bin. Ich bin Konfrontationen aus den Weg gegangen, ich habe tatenlos zugesehen, wenn ich eigentlich eingreifen wollte, aber wenn ich betroffen war, dann habe ich niemals nachgegeben. Wenn man schon zu schwach ist, sich für andere einzusetzten, und dass war ich viel zu oft, dann sollte man mindestens für seine eigene Person stehen können. Das klingt alles etwas einseitig, aber es sind halt Jahre meines Lebens, an denen ich keinen anderen Gadanken hatte, als immer wieder aufs Neue zu kämpfen, jeden Tag wieder zur Schule zu gehen und mich von wirklich jedem fertig machen zu lassen. Irgendwann habe ich dann halt gefunden und seitdem hat sich meine Selbsteinschätzung ein wenig ergänzt: Ich bin aus dem Teufelskreis meines Lebens nicht ausgebrochen, indem ich mich groß verändert habe (Ich wäre lieber in der Hölle geblieben, als mich selbst aufzugeben), ich habe einfach angefangen auf meine Stärken zu setzten. Ich war ein fauler, dicker Nerd, okay, aber (und das hier ist keine Arroganz, ich habe Beweise) ich hatte Intelligenz und ich hatte Humor. Und diese beiden Eigenschaften haben mich weit gebracht, ich verdanke ihnen mein neues Leben. Ich selbst würde mich daher also am ehesten als Komiker beschreiben, und dass ist auch die Rolle, die ich in meinem Bekanntenkreis eingenommen habe, aber auch als Sprecher der Gruppe und, obwohl ich bei weitem nicht der Denker oder das Gehirn bin, als einen Menschen, der es tatsächlich geschafft hat, in der heutigen Welt mit Intelligenz und Kreativität einen Platz zu finden, an den er gehört. Sowas wie eine Marktlücke. -_-'' Sonstiges: ''Zuletzt noch ein paar kleine Details, nicht nur für die, die mich in ihren Storys haben wollen, sondern auch für jeden, der in irgendeinerweise mit mir zusammenarbeiten will: - Ich bin Atheist. Ich werde keine religiösen Ideale vertreten, ich möchte nicht als religiöser Fanatiker in Geschichten auftreten. Ich bin allerdings, ich hoffe, ich verwende hier den richtigen Begriff, agnostischer Atheist. Ich kann nicht beweisen, dass es da oben nichts gibt, aber ich werde mir von dieser hypothetischen Wesenheit nichts sagen lassen. Wenn ich näherliegende Tipps abgeben müsste, wer da oben unsere Geschicke steuert, schwanke ich zwischen Karma und einer Rating- Agentur. - Ich spiele gerne den Bösen, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die dabei nicht in Frage kommen: Religiöser Fanatismus (siehe oben), Amoklauf (ich wurde in der Vergangenheit gewisser Tendenzen bezichtigt und hatte genug arbeit damit, diese Anschuldigungen loszuwerden), der Mord oder die Misshandlung von Kindern, Disrespekt gegenüber irgendwelchen kulturellen Gruppen (Ich mache mit meinen Freunden zwar hin und wieder Witze, über anwesende Leute aus anderen Kulturen, aber nur mit ihrem Einverständnis und wenn es auch zu ihrer Belustigung dient) und, obwohl es in den heutigen Storys nicht unüblich ist, Suizid. Dafür gibt es gleich drei Gründe: Erstens, wurde ich auch solcher Tendenzen angeschuldigt und es hat mich gleichermaßen angewidert und entsetzt. Gerade weil mein Leben ein hartes Stück Arbeit war, würde ich all die Anstrengungen niemals umsonst sein lassen. Zweitens: Es ist dämlich. Warum sollte irgendwer sein Leben so gering schätzen, dass er es wegwirft? Nennt mich engstirnig, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn in solchen Aktionen. Drittens: Ich verabscheue Selbstmörder. Ich rede nicht von Leuten, die ihrem Ende friedlich begegnet sind, es ist Teil des Lebens und kein Grund rumzuheulen, aber Selbstmord ist nicht nur Respektlos der eigenen Person gegenüber, sondern auch ein unglaublich egoistischer Akt. Diese Leute denken nur daran, ihr Leid zu beenden, ihre bedauerlicherweise nicht perfekte Existenz nicht länger als Bürde tragen zu müssen, aber sie schaden nicht nur sich selbst. Ich könnte meiner Familie nicht aus dem Jenseits in die Augen sehen, nachdem ich ihre Leben zerstört hätte, und keiner sollte dazu in der Lage sein. Wenn du eine Bürde auf dich nimmst, dann tu es nicht, um anderen Leuten zu helfen, denn wer dein Opfer wert ist, der würde niemals wollen, dass du es bringst. Wenn du dein Leben wegwerfen willst, dann denke vorher an die Leute, denen es etwas bedeutet, auch wenn du nicht dazu gehörst. - Ich hasse Bananen. Ich hatte mal Medizin, die laut Etikett nach Banane schmeckte, seitdem esse ich keine Bananen mehr. - Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob du Transsexuel, aus Mexiko, ein Psychopath, ein Marsianer oder eben die Reinkarnation von Ceasar bist, wenn ich dich für ein Arschloch halte, dann liegt es eventuell daran, dass du dich in meinen Augen als solches verhalten hast. Es ist mir auch vollkommen egal ob meine Lieblingsautoren in Wahrheit Illuminaten sind, über ihre Comics Botschaften an Lord Cthulhu schicken oder wegen gewisser psychologischer Veranlagungen in Behandlungen gewesen sein sollen (die Gerüchte über BleedMan wurden mir noch immer nicht bestätigt), solange sie ihren verdammten Job machen. Wenn sie öffentlich als Serienkiller bekannt sind, dann sollen sie meinetwegen bestraft werden, aber wenn die im Knast gute Bücher schreiben, sind es immernoch gute Bücher. - Wer mir wegen hier geäußerten Ansichten irgendetwas nachsagen, anhängen, diagnostizieren oder verkaufen will, schreibt mich bitte direkt an. Wer hinter meinem Rücken über mich redet, muss damit rechnen, dass ich assoziales und feiges Verhalten mit trockenem Humor und überlegener Redkunft als legitime Antwort und seine absolute Demütigung als Krönung der Genugtuung ansehe. Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3